


It takes a boy to live, takes a man to pretend he was there.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, larry is real, this is based on a true story but is only non fiction to a point, this is my first story so plz go easy on meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson likes school. (Well, the learning part) He also likes Harry Styles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

hiiii. My name is Ronni and I like food. This is my first story on ao3 so please go easy on me. Larry is REALER than my ass and my ass is pretty real. I am a Louis girl and I Stan zayn so yeah. This story is gonna bomb so just sit back and watch my disaster I call my story


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone, hustle in. I know it's the first day so we aren't gonna get out our horns. WELCOME TO 11th GRADE BAND! As you all know I am Dr. Wimbly and this is Mrs. Lirkin."

I sit down in my usual seat, the one I've had since 9th grade. Of course, me being oblivious to my surroundings, doesn't realize I've sat next to my stupid, unfairly attractive, total hunk with a large junk crush. 

Harry Styles

I try to be, ya know, normal. I smile at him and he smiles back and I try not to orgasm right there because fuck, his dimples 

"Today, is just a free day. I have to do paper work so just chat, make new friends and don't move from your seat. Got it?" we mutter "got it" and he smiles and goes to his office. 

I sit there, playing with my fingers and humming a unnamable tune until I hear someone clear their throat. I look up slightly to see Harry looking at me and I feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Hello" he drawls out "M' Harry" he shoots his hand out. I slowly grab his hand and smile. 

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson" I say, shaking his hand. Holy shit, his hand could fit over my whole ass cheek, I think it's fate 

He smirks "I know" 

OK COOL GREAT HOLD THE FOOKING PHONE, PAL 

"What?" I say, letting go of his hand. I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow sassily.

He sputters "oh um you see u-" I laugh and my eyes get all crinkly. "Your face was so- HAHAH" He pouts and I literally want him to have my babies, please. 

"Why you gotta be so rude, Lou." His eyes brighten "Hey! That rhymed" I put my finger to his lips

"Shhhhhh, no more words" I say. He crosses his eyes to look at my fingers. He licks my finger.

He LICKS my finger. 

I jerk my hand back and look at him with disgust "HAROLD" 

He smiles cheekily and runs a hand through his mess quiff. He mutters something and if it was "You're cute" then I'd be halfway up to Mars.

*

"Gym is fucking exhausting" 

"Louis, all we did was do 10 jumping jacks and 15 push-ups"

"Not all of us were born to be the next hulk, Liam" I say, waving my hand in his face. He hits it and scowls. 

"Come, dearest Lima. We must not be late for 7th period." I sing. 

"Finally, I can't stand you for more than 2 hours" Liam is salty today damn 

"Who put salt in your panties, Liam" I snort. 

He whips his head towards me "Louis, that's not even a thing!" I roll my eyes 

"If I say it, then it's a thing. Why? Because I'm Louis William Tomlinson and I can do what I want" I say walking into Ms. Tolleys class.   
Liam rolls his eyes and sits next to me. I see Harry looking at Liam and I out of the corner of my eye. I giggle and run a hand through my hair. Today was a good day. 

*

The bell rings and I sigh because finally.  
I grab my stuff and start walking towards the buses. 

"Louis!" My head shoots up and I look around for the voice. I can't seem to locate the person belonging to the voice so I shrug and keep walking. 

"Louis! Hey! Louis!" Someone grabs my wrist and pulls me back. I yelp and stumble back.  
I'm about to growl at the creature who put me in pain until I show who it was.

"Harry" I say breathlessly 

"Hi" he says, blushing a bit. I mentally coo at his adorableness. "What did you need, Harry" 

"Um well I was wondering if I could get your, um number?" It comes out as a question and oh shit I'm dead. I gulp

"Oh um yeah! Yeah sure. Let me put it in your phone." He hands over his phone and I put my number in. I hand it back. I smile at him shyly.

"Thanks! Expect a text in the near future" he smiles and walks off. I'm still in a daze. 

I walk out to the buses and get on my bus. I put my headphones in and listen to music. 

Today was flipping awesome.

*  
"LOUIS!!" is the first thing I hear when I walk in the door.

"Munchkins!!" I say as I feel 2 small bodies wrap around my legs. They giggle and I walk into the living room with them on my legs. My mother is sitting on couch laughing while she watches the seen unfold. 

"Mooooom, tell em to get off." I whine playfully  

"Daisy, Phoebe, get off your brother before he falls on his arse and breaks something like last time"  They both get off and smile sheepishly at my mom. I ruffle their hair and walk into the kitchen. "Hey Fizz" 

"Hey Lou, how was school today?" She asks. 

I sigh "utterly fantastic, Fizz" I say dreamily. She wiggles her eyebrows "Meet a hot boy today? Are you finally over that Harry guy?"

I snort "haha, nope! He knows who I am and like he asked for my number and I'm so happy" I giggle 

She laughs "oh god, you ARE in love with this kid" I sputter in protest 

She places her hand on my shoulder "Don't deny it, Lou. Everyone already knows it" she shakes her head, smiling while walking out the kitchen. 

Well damn.


End file.
